Love in the Big NY
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been best friends forever and nothing more. What happens when she meets a guy. Suddenly everthing changes. Their friendship starts to fade away. Does Troy feel something more for Shrpay then friendship? What will happen.
1. Best Friends forever

**Disclamer: I Do NOT own any of the HSM people**

Love in the Big NY

Sharpay Evans is 28 and single. She lives in New York. She has long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She works as an assistant to a fashion designer.

Sharpay never had any luck when it came to men. One of her first boyfriends, Jason, was way too serious. Zeke was a jerk. Orlando was very sensitive for guy. Jimmie, well, Jimmie was gay. Sharpay did have one guy in her life that she loved, her best friend Troy.

Sharpay was on her way to work. She was walking down her building stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stair case the building doors open Troy Bolton walked in.

Troy is also 28 single. Seth had short brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was the lead singer for his band. Amy never understood why Troy was single to her he always looked like Zac Efron.

"Hey Sharpay!! I'm glad I caught you" Troy walked up to her. "By the way you look amazing" Troy flashed her, his million dollar smile.

Sharpay smiled back at Troy. She was wearing a dark red blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was styled wavy.

"Thanks Troy, so do you" Sharpay complemented back.

Troy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black and red shorts. He had on his favourite sliver necklace, which Sharpay gave him, on. His brown hair was spiked up perfectly.

"Thank you, so are you free tonight?" Troy opened the door for Sharpay and they both walked out.

"Yeah, why? What did you have in mind?" Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy.

"Dinner and a movie on me" Troy looked behind him and then back at Sharpay.

"Yeah okay, pick me up at seven?" Sharpay stepped closer to Troy.

"Sure" Troy then pulled Sharpay into a hug. Shar hugged him back. "So it's a date then?" Troy whispered in her ear with a chuckle.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah it's a date" Sharpay whispered back.

They pulled back and laughed. Sharpay kissed Troy on his cheek.

"Later T.B" Sharpay started to walk away.

"Later have a good day" Troy called as he walked away.

At around 4:00 the door to Troy's place opened and Sharpay walked in.

"Hey T" Sharpay called as she closed the door.

"Hey Shar" Troy was watching TV from the kitchen counter.

"How's it going?" Sharpay sat down on a chair.

"It's going good" Troy looked at the clock and then back at Sharpay. "You're home early" Troy sat down on the chair beside Sharpay.

"Yeah they let us go home early today. I was thinking that instead of dinner and a movie. I was thinking dinner and dancing" Sharpay looked at the TV while talking to Troy.

"I guess that's cool. Do you know how to get there?" asked Troy as he got up.

"Yes just make sure you dress fancy" Sharpay started to head for the door.

"Fancy?" Troy looked at her from the fridge.

"Yeah you know, with a suit. Later" Sharpay called as she walked out the door.

"Man I hate suits" Troy had a pout on his face.

Later at around 6:50 Troy started to change. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He decided to use a black and blue striped tie. He also decided to use a blue suit jacket. He did not spike his hair; instead, he left it natural.

He walked into Sharpay's apartment.

"Hey, Shar you ready?" Troy called when he could not find her.

"Yeah, just give me one second" Sharpay called from the bathroom.

Soon later Sharpay walked out. She had on a black strapless dress that went up to her knees. Her hair was styled wavy. She had red lipstick on.

Troy looked at her up and down. "Wow, you look great" Troy walked up to her.

"Thank you. So do you" Sharpay complemented as they walked out the door.

They went to a nice New York restaurant. Troy had the stake and fries. He ordered a beer for his drink. Sharpay ordered the fish and chips. She ordered the red wine to drink. They got through dinner soon and headed over to the dancing place.

When they got there the music was pumping. They were seated and ordered dinks. Troy ordered a Whiskey and Sharpay ordered a Margarita.

"Come on Troy, let's dance" Sharpay pulled Troy onto the dance floor.

They started to dance and they had a great time. They even became friends with two another people. their names are Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie.

Gabriella has medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. She lives on 10th avenue and 54th street with Taylor. She works as a waitress at a coffee house in Central Park. Taylor has medium black hair and brown eyes. She works as a teacher for NYU.

They had decided to take a break and talk for a while.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Sharpay got up and left.

A slow song started to play. Gabriella began to sway to the music. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"You want to dance?" Troy asked with a smile.

Gabriella looked at him and nodded. They headed for the dance floor. Taylor smiled at them.

Sharpay had just gotten out of the bathroom when the song ended. She saw Gabriella give something to Troy as she and Taylor walked out of the club. Troy saw Sharpay and started to walk to her.

"What did Gabriella give you?" Sharpay asked as they started to gather their things.

"She gave me her number. She told me to call her if I ever wanted to talk" Troy and Sharpay started to walk out the door.

"Well are you going to all her?" They stared to walk to the place.

"I don't know. I might she seemed nice" Troy looked at the number and then put it back in his pocket.

They walked up to their apartments. They said their goodnights and went into their rooms.

The next day Sharpay was walking. She was on her way to work. She was looking down at her phone. Suddenly..... BAM. She had crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it so far. Hmmm I wonder who she crashed into? Review and tell me who you think it is**


	2. Best Friends, no more

**Disclamer: I Do NOT own any of the HSM people**

"Oh, I am so sorry" Sharpay looked up.

When Sharpay looked up she looked into the most amazing eyes ever. She had crashed into a guy. He was smiling back at her. It was then that she realized that she was smiling at him.

"You might want to get up. This is New York City you don't want to get stomped on" The man said. He then helped her up.

Sharpay laughed. "That is so true. Thanks by the way I'm... I'm... Sharpay. Sharpay Evans. What's your name?" Sharpay brushed herself off.

"Hi Sharpay, I'm Chad Danforth. You okay?"Chad looked her up and down to see if she was hurt.

Chad has dark brown eyes and bushy, black hair. He was wearing a plain black-T and blue jeans.

"Yeah, I am. The thing is, and I don't say this often, you have the most amazing brown eyes ever" Sharpay looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you, I was wondering. Do you want to go out sometime? Just dinner" Chad stepped closer to her.

"I would love to. Here I'll give you my number" Chad gave her his cell phone. She punched her number in. Chad gave Sharpay his number and they both went their separate ways.

Sharpay looked behind her to see Chad walk away and smiled. She had just met this guy and already started to like him.

Later in the night Troy walked into Sharpay's place and saw that she was on the phone with someone. He took a seat at the table and waited for her to finish talking.

Troy ended up on the couch watching TV when Sharpay finally finished talking.

"Man can you talk. Who the hell were you talking to for that long?" Troy looked at her from the couch.

"Well hopefully my soon to be boyfriend Chad" Sharpay sat on the couch next to Troy.

Troy looked at her with confusion. Who was she talking about? Normally when Sharpay liked someone Troy was the first to know. She would never in a million years talk to the person that she likes before telling Troy.

"Who is Chad?" Troy turned off the TV and looked at Sharpay.

"He this guy I met today. I was walking to work when I crashed into him. We got to talking and ended up exchanging phone numbers. He and I were just planning on when we would go out to dinner" Sharpay looked at Troy and wondered why he did not look happy.

"So you're telling me that you are falling for a guy that you know nothing about and one that you met on the street?" Troy confirmed. Sharpay nodded. "This guy is a New Yorker to, right?" Troy had a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he has one of the sexiest New Yorker accents ever. Why don't you seem happy? Dose he not live up to your standards" Sharpay joked as she got off the couch.

"It's not that it the fact that he is a complete stranger and I have never met him" Troy got up as well.

Sharpay looked at him and gave him a look.

"Well sorry, but, my world does not revolve around you. I am aloud to make my own decisions" Sharpay was starting to get mad.

"I'm not telling you not to make your own decisions. I'm just saying that you should make wise ones instead of ones like this" Troy was trying to keep his calm.

"To me, this is a wise decision. Why can't you understand?" Sharpay looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Understand what?" Troy gave Sharpay a confused look.

"That this guy just might be who I have been looking for" Sharpay's voice started to rise.

"What you've been looking for?! You just met this guy, on the streets. He could be anyone, he could be a killer!!!" Troy was now yelling.

"What is the matter with you? Can't you just be happy for me?!!" Sharpay asked as she went into her bedroom. She slammed the door closed.

Troy walked up to the door and yelled back.

"I'm trying to be happy for you. You know what? When this, Chad, guy breaks your heart don't come crying to me" Troy walked out the front door slamming it shut.

**A/N They got into a fight!!!!! Sad Troypay moment. What do you guys think of Chadpay? please review**


	3. Heartbreaking moment

**Disclamer: I Do NOT own any of the HSM people**

Troy walked into his apartment and slammed the door. He saw that he had a message so he decided to check it. He had two of them.

The first was from his brother asking him for money. The other one caught his attention.

_"Hey Troy, it Joe" _Joe was the manager of Troy's band. _"We got a gig on Friday also sponsors are coming. So you guys better bring your A game" _Troy smiled at that.

He grabbed the phone and called back his manager right away to confirm the date.

His manager told him to make sure that he had a suit.

Troy started to look for a good suit. He tried on different combinations. He finally found one that looked good.

It was a white dress shirt and a gold tie, along with a black jacket and black dress pants. The black jacket was the same one he used with Sharpay.

He put his hand in side his jacket pocket and found a piece of paper. He looked at it and it was a number. He smiled when he remembered Gabriella Montez. He put the number down and changed out of his suit.

He was about to leave his room when he saw the number again. He picked it up and looked at it. He made up his mind he decided to call her.

G-Gabriella and T-Troy

G-Hello

T- Hey, it's Seth form the dance club.

G-Hey, I didn't think you were going to call me. It's been a long time since then.

T- Yeah I know, sorry about that. How about I make it up to you and take you to dinner?

G-Sure why not. Are you free this Friday?

T- No, I have a gig on Friday. How about Thursday?

Gabriella agreed and then they talked for the whole night. Troy even forgot about his problem with Sharpay. They both really opened up to each other. They talked about everything from problems to love and everything in between.

The next few days went by fast. Troy and Gabriella had dinner and had a great time. They felt like they could talk about anything and everything. This was the perfect thing to get Troy's mind off Sharpay.

Sharpay however did not have such a great week. All she could think about was here fight with Troy. Chad had come over ever night this week. They talked about what she was feeling, Chad told her to go and talk it out with Troy. Sharpay thought it was a great idea.

Sharpay went to Try's door and knock a few times but got no answer. She was about to go back to her own place when she saw Troy walk into the hallway.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk." Troy looked at her as he opened his door.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to talk" Troy didn't give her a chance to respond. "Well, now I don't have time to talk. I have a date with Gabriella" Troy walked into his place.

"You're dating her?" Sharpay asked when he came back out.

"Yeah, here this is your key" Troy dropped it into her hands. "I would like mine back by the end of the night. I have to go right now so just slip it under the door" Troy turned and left.

Sharpay looked down at the key in her hand and before she knew it tears started to build in her eyes. In this moment she realized that she lost her best friend forever.

**A/N This was a sad chapter. I hope you like it soon we will see Ryan and Gabi.**


	4. Some more bad news

**Disclamer: I Do NOT own any of the HSM people**

Troy walked up to Gabriella's door and knocked.

"Hey Troy, Gabi's still getting ready come in" Taylor smiled at him and let him in.

"Thanks' Tay" Troy sat down on a couch and looked around.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella walked out and smiled at him.

"Wow Gabriella, you look amazing" Troy gave her a once over.

Gabriella was wearing a blue strapless dress that was just above her knees. Her hair was curled and had black heels on.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Gabriella walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

Troy was wearing a white shirt under a black blazer and black dress pants. He hair was straight so it was brushing his eyes.

"You ready to go" Troy put his arm out for her to take.

"Yeah, but, first how did your gig go?" Gabriella put her arm through his.

"It went well, they want us to come back next week" Troy smiled at her as they walked out of the apartment.

-  
Gabriella and Troy were laughing at a joke that Troy finished telling.

"So are you and Sharpay still not talking?" Gabriella smiled when the waitress brought their food.

"Yeah, today she wanted to talk, but I blew her off" Troy started to dig in.

"Why?" Troy just shrugged. "Troy if she wants to talk it out then talk it out. Don't you miss being her friend?" Gabriella looked into his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe you're right. Tell you what I'll talk to her later tonight, alright?" Gabriella nodded with a smile. "Now let's stop talking about this and enjoy our date" Troy smiled at her.

-  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay" Chad asked her as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, don't worry baby" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss.

Chad gave her smile as he left.

-  
Ryan Evans was watching TV in his apartment. Ryan Evans is Sharpay's twin sister. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He works on Broadway he has started in a couple of plays.

Ryan got up and went over to the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes this is him"

"What?" Ryan sat down on his floor.

-  
Sharpay looked up and smiled when she saw Ryan walk in.

"Hey Ryan" She smiled at him, but, her smile dropped when she saw his face.

""Shar, something bad happened" Ryan walked up to her.

"What is it?" Ryan sat down beside her.

"I got a call from dad today" Sharpay nodded. "Shar, mom passed away today"

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed. poor Shar and Ry**


	5. I need you

**Disclamer: I Do NOT own any of the HSM people**

"What?" Sharpay started to cry. "How did she die?"

"There was a car accident and she broke her neck" Ryan hugged her and she broke down.

-  
Later when Sharpay had calmed down Ryan asked her a few questions.

"Should I go across the hall and get Troy?" Sharpay shook her head.

"No he and I got into a fight" Sharpay laid down on the couch. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Ryan looked at his cell phone and back up at her. He decided that Troy had a right to know, he quickly texted him.

-  
"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Troy stepped closer to Gabriella.

"Yes, thank you for the dinner" Gabriella leaned up and they kissed.

Troy deepened the kiss and soon they pulled back.

"Do you want to come in?" Troy was about to answer when his phone went off.

Troy pulled it out and saw that he had a text.

_Troy, its Ry get back to Shar's place right now emergency _

"Sorry, something came up. I have to go" He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

-  
Troy pounded on Sharpay's door. Ryan opened it up and let him in right away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ryan forced him to sit down.

"Are mom passed away today" Ryan sat down beside him.

"What? Where's Shar?" Troy looked around the apartment.

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey T" Troy walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

Sharpay began sobbing into his arms.

"I'm so sorry about your mom and about the fight" Troy pulled away to look at her properly.

"Me too" Sharpay gave him a smile.

"It was a stupid fight right?" Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we're over it because I need you in my life right now" Sharpay started to cry again.

Sharpay was asleep on the couch again. Troy was waiting with her Ryan had gone out to get some coffee.

Sharpay started to wake up. When she did she smiled at Troy.

"Hey you still tired?" Sharpay nodded. "Go to sleep in your room" Sharpay got up and started to walk to her room.

"Troy come with me?" He nodded and went with her.

When they got to her room, Troy lay down on her bed and Sharpay put her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. Sharpay soon went to sleep and Troy just watched her.

"Guys!" Ryan called when he walked into the apartment.

Troy walked out of the room.

"Hey, she's asleep" Troy turned and looked over at the spare room. "Dude I'm going to get some sleep" Ryan nodded. "Ryan, I'm sorry man" Ryan just gave him a smile.

Troy walked into the guest room and let sleep take over.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed. **


End file.
